


Healing

by SadieLou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, mentions of others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieLou/pseuds/SadieLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Wick together after the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescued

As soon as Wick was free from his cuffs he ran to the table Raven had been placed on. She was pale, her wounds still bleeding through her clothes. Her eyes found his as he slid his arms under her, careful to avoid her inflamed hips. She was dead weight in his arms as he lifted her, only enough strength to place her head on his shoulder and grip his shoulders.

"I got you, I've got you." Wick whispered to her.

Her only response was a whimper. For a few moments the two just stood, watching other people reunite. Miller and his dad, Monty and Harper, Clarke and her mother. After everyone had had time to hug and calm down a little Bellamy announced that they wouldn't leave for a couple hours, they needed to wait until the sun started to rise to start the long journey home. Monty lead Wick to a nearby housing room. Others were shown to more rooms. The strongest were sent to find food and water.

Wick laid Raven on the bed and stroked her cheek. She shivered, both from the touch and from the cold. Wick lied down beside her and put an arm around her. She nuzzled into him, silent tears streaming until she was asleep. Wick stayed awake, he didn't dare relax until he had her out of there and back in the safety of Camp Jaha. His eyes fell to her damaged leg. The brace was gone, she would need to be carried back. He would do it. 

A while later one of the 100-less now Wick guessed, arrived with a first aid kit. Being an engineer he had basic first aid training. Besides, Abby couldn't fix everyone when she was broken herself. Wick gently woke Raven, then slowly undressed her. Normally he would crack a joke, or she would make a sarcastic remark to ease the situation, but neither of them could bring themselves to. Raven gasped and winced in pain as Wick cleaned and bandaged her wounds.Once it was done Wick couldn't help but take stock of all her various cuts, bruises, gashes, and wounds.

"I'm sorry." he chocked out.

"It's not your fault." Raven cups his face in her hands.

They gaze at each other for a while. Reassuring each other that the other is there, still alive, with them. Raven is the one that moves first, leaning forward and tilting her head so that she can press her lips against his. Wick responds, keeping the kiss gentle. Raven isn't kissing him because she almost died. She's kissing him because they almost died. This kiss doesn't taste of urgency and passion, it tastes of safety.

* * *

 

Raven somehow convinces him to rest for a bit. He reasons with himself that he'll need the strength rest will bring him to carry her home. When he wakes its time to go. They are given a glass of water, some bread, and cold meat. Wick takes a blanket from the room and wraps Raven up in it before lifting her up once again. She fits against him perfectly. So small.

Before they can step outside they have to pass by the harvest room. Wick pushes his nose into her hair when he feels her tense in his arms. He tells her how strong she is, how brace, how stubborn. He whispers those words to her while his own heart twists and stomach churns. His strong, wonderful, sarcastic smartass of a wrench monkey had gone through so much. Experienced way too much pain. He wished he could take it all away. Bear it for her, but he couldn't. What he could do was stay strong, be someone for her to lean on, vow to keep her safe from now on. And that's exactly what he did.

 


	2. The Walk Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eight hour walk home

**Hour One**

When Wick stepped outside carrying Raven they both relaxed. A small wind had picked up and brought the smell of the forest. The members of the guard, other adults, and the younger delinquents were at the head of the camp, the more heavily injured in the middle, and most of the delinquents at the back, some of whom still had guns. A stretcher had been made for Abby, which was being carried by two of the healthiest men. Kane walked beside her, gun in one hand, Abby's hand clasped in the other. The first several minutes were of people settling into the long walk.

Raven lifted her head off of Wick's shoulder to look around. The woods were silent except for the sounds of their people moving through them. By now everyone knew what Lexa had done. Raven looked to find Clarke who was at the very end of the group, her eyes constantly scanning the trees for enemies. Raven's heart broke a little for her. Clarke had done so much, lost so much. She was the reason they were all alive. She hoped the girl took a long nap when they got back to Camp Jaha.

"What's got you so quiet Wrench Monkey? It's unnerving." Wick said suddenly.

"Clarke needs a break." she admitted.

The un-sarcastic reply startled Wick, but he recovered. "Well when you get make to that little Mechanic den of yours you can make her something."

"Maybe."

 

**Hour Two**

Wick had called Monty over after noticing he wasn't glued to the goggle-less boy as usual. Now they were deep in discussion about setting up more long range radios and building various contraptions. Clarke had moved closer and Raven was trying to rile a smile out of her, without success. Bellamy came up and offered to take Raven, but Wick refused, much to Raven's relief. She couldn't handle anyone else touching her right now.

Wick was the only one she felt she could be weak around. And that scared her. She was strong, always had been, and always would be. But after everything that had happened since coming to Earth Raven had learned that she didn't have to be strong every single minute. She could be weak, let down her walls a little, and let someone else take some of the weight on her shoulders. But only Wick, and it still scared her, she didn't want to be seen as weak.

"Hey, I can almost see all those shitty mechanic wheels turning in your head." Wick said. "What's going on in there?"

"Just wondering how many of your little engineer mistakes I'm going to have to fix when we get back." she lied with a playful smile.

"Mistakes? Engineers don't make mistakes, those are for mechanics." Wick knows she's not telling him everything, but lets it slide and for that she's grateful.

"Damn Engineers."

"Damn mechanics."

 

**Hour Three**

"How she doing?" Abby asked from her cot, which was now beside Wick and Raven.

"I bandaged her up as best I could, but she hasn't had anything for the pain." Wick gazed down at the girl sleeping in his arms "But it's not like her to speak up when she's in pain."

"As soon as we reach camp bring her to Med Tent, I'll get her some morphine." Abby told him.

Wick only nodded before returning his gaze to the young woman in his arms. Raven had finally fallen asleep again. Her head rested on his shoulder, and every now and again she'd nuzzle deeper into his neck. Ravens fingers were tangled into his shirt, as if he was her anchor. Her good leg bounced with every step, which the damaged one simply hung.

Wick remembered how she had felt pressed against him on the cot after she had sent the flare. Soft and small and warm. He was almost scared he would crush her if she wasn't such a stubborn girl. Wick had pushed his fingers through her hair again and again, so much so that Raven had made several sarcastic remarks. 

Raven began to twitch in his arms. Her breathing more rapid, and scared whimpers escaping her lips. Raven's face twisted a little in pain the way it had when she was on the table.

"Hey, hey, Raven." Wick gently shook her in his arms "Raven wake up!"

Raven woke with a scared little gasp, tense in his arms. The fingers in his shirt gripped so tight they were white. Her eyes took in their surroundings. The trees, the sky, the people. Slowly she relaxed, realizing she wasn't in danger, wasn't being drilled. She let out a breath and relaxed into him once again. Wick held her closer for a few moments, until all of the tension had left her.

 

**Hour Four**

They had stopped for a break, to get water and food. Wick had settled raven on the log of a fallen tree before getting in line for food and water. Clarke came and sat beside her while she waited.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Clarke asked.

"Like hell, but I'll recover." Raven tried to crack a grin, her gaze returning to Wick "I slept with him."

"The we're-going-to-war thing get to you?" Clarke guessed.

"Yeah. He says he would be in for a relationship." Raven now looked down at her fingers.

"And what's wrong with that? Do you not feel the same way?"

"I....I don't know."

"Because the way you two won't leave each other, and the way you look at each other says you are." Clarke gave her a small grin.

"It's just...so soon after Finn, and Wick wants to go all in, and..."

"Does he make you happy?" Clarke caught her eye.

"He makes me frustrated, irritated, flustered, angry, and....happy." Raven admitted.

"Then go for it. There's not a lot of happy on Earth, so take what you can get. Be with a person as long as you can." Clarke's voice nearly broke on the last sentence, but her expression told Raven not to question her about it.

"Thank you." Raven gave the girl a hug.

Clarke stayed with her until Wick came back, a victorious grin on his face. He crouched down in front of her and handed her a couple biscuit cracker things and a small metal cup of water.

"Proud of yourself cave man?" Raven grinned.

"Cave man strong. Cave man provide nutrients." Wick flashed his arm muscles.

An small laugh escaped Raven as she bit into the biscuit and Wicks face lit up. After finishing her small meal Raven stretched a little, gasping at the pain. Wick was in front of her again in a second.

"I'm alright." she assured him.

He scowled in disapproval, but they both knew there was nothing they could do for her until they reached camp Jaha. People began to pack up their things and gather together.

"Okay, time to go." Wick moved to gather Raven up in his arms again.

"Wick, I want to...stand." Raven said, placing her hands on his arms to stop his movement.

"Raven..."

"Just for a little bit. Please."

Wick looked at her for a couple moments before complying and helping her. It hurt, her hips burned and her legs felt like they would give out any second. She had to lean heavily on Wick to stay upright, he kept a strong and steady arm around her waist. They didn't move until the group began to head out. Wick lifted her up again and settled Raven against him before heading out.

 

**Hour Five**

"Kyle." Wick was pulled out of his thoughts on shower building by the sound of his name. Looking down at Raven he saw a mixture of emotions on her face. Worry, fear, excitment, cautiousness. 

"Yeah Wrench Monkey?" Wick hopes using the nickname might help diminish the fear and worry on her face. It does a little.

"I'm...." Raven has to break and look at her hands "I'm all in."

Relief crashed through Wick. He had been so scared to get her back to camp and have things go back to the way it was before they had sex, or worse, after they had. Wick slowed his pace. Once they were at the back of the group he waited for raven to look back up at him. She wouldn't, he could feel the fear rolling off of her.

"Hey." wick said softly.

Raven finally looked up at him. Wick gave her a grin before ducking his head and kissing her. Raven took a moment to let the shock roll through her before kissing back. Wick picked up the pace again as Raven laid her head on his shoulder, a small grin tugging her lips.

 

**Hours Six and Seven**

Raven wove in and out of sleep. She was exhausted, but the sounds of drills and screams filled her dreams. Now she just kept her eyes closed, relaxing into Wick. He didn't know she was awake. His arms were strong as they held her. Raven was so glad he never gave her to someone else to carry. Monty was back beside him again. Raven could hear them talking about how to make more heat generators for the coming winter. Around them other people were having conversations or walking silently, eyes scanning the trees.

A few moments later the blanket around Raven's shoulders fell a little. Raven wanted to fix it, but she also didn't want to let Wick know she was awake. Before she could make up her mind Wick stopped, lifted his one leg to help support her as he pulled the blanket back into place, securing it around her better.

"Is she doing any better?" raven hadn't realized Abby was nearby again.

"She's resting. She needs those pain killers though, her hip is bleeding a little again." Wick answered.

Raven hadn't even realized that her hip wound had opened again. Now that she focused on it, it did hurt more than the other wounds. Her entire body ached, the only comfort she found was in the warmth of Wicks body and safety in his arms. They had been walking silently for a while when Raven felt lips press against her forehead.

 

**Hour Eight**

Wick had started singing.  _Singing._ Old campfire songs passed through the generations from the first people of the Ark (or the twelve stations that they were back then). He goaded Monty into joining him, then Harper and Miller, even Bellamy until at least half the group was singing. For the Most part Raven just rolled her eyes and slapped Wick on the shoulder during the more baudy songs.

But when he began to sing the last song, one Raven's mother had taught her-the only thing Raven's mother had taught her-she sang along. Softly, so that Wick was the only one who heard the words she snag against his neck. The group sang the last word as the camp finally came into view.

Shouts from inside the camp sounded, and people shouted back. The gates were open and people were reunited. Raven gave Jasper back his goggles.

"Alright, lets get you to Medical." Wick said, walking with new found energy.

"Hey Kyle?" Raven asked.

"Yeah Wrench Monkey?"

"Thank you." Raven reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome."

 


	3. Med Tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is forced to stay in the Med tent and Wick keeps her company.

Raven was put on the bed she had had her surgery on. She couldn't stop the flashback of pain. Wick stayed beside her until Abby and Jackson arrived. Abby was put on another bed and Jackson came over to Raven. He shifted her clothes and inspected her wounds.

"You did a good job Wick." Jackson announced. "Ok Raven, I'm going to give you a sedative, it'll take away some of the pain and make you sleepy."

Raven just nodded. Wick took her hand and sat on a stool beside her. Jackson inserted the needle to her arm and hung the bag above her head. Once he was gone Raven turned her head towards Wick.

"I'm scared." She admitted. Raven was scared that the drills would be waiting for her when she closed her eyes.

"Shh, I'm right here okay. I'm not leaving." Wick reached up and began to stroke the side of her face and her hair.

They stayed like that as the drug kicked in. First it numbed Raven's pain, then it dragged her into sleep. Wick let out a huge sigh of relief as Raven finally rested properly. He continued to pet her hair and hold her hand as she slept.

"She's lucky to have you." Abby said from across the room.

"Nah, I'm the lucky one." Wick glanced at the older woman. "But if you tell her I said that I'll deny it with every breath."

Abby just chuckled and Wick turned back to Raven. Several hours later it turned to night. Wick found another blanket to drape over Raven, making sure to tuck it in around her. Abby had some Guards find another cot for Wick and place it beside Raven. He stretched out on it, wiggled closer to Raven, and tossed an arm over her.

* * *

 

Raven had been in the Med tent for three days. Abby refused to let her leave for at least another week. Wick just figured that taking care of Raven helped to distract her mind from er missing daughter. Raven of course, was going crazy. Wick had to work for most of the day on making life on Earth easier and preparing for winter whenever it decided to show up. But he spent his lunch break in the Med tent and nights on the cot beside raven.

At the moment he was bringing her a lunch of berries, rabbit, and water. On the second day of her forced bed rest Wick had built her a small table that sat over her lap. On the third day he scavenged for anything she could use to make herself a new brace. When Wick reached the tent he found her hunched over her table, screwing something together. He placed a kiss atop her head, swiped the brace from her hands, and put the plate in front of her.

"Hey!" Raven began to protest.

"You've been working since breakfast. Now eat, you can't use that beautiful mind of yours if you're not fueling it." Wick sat beside her.

"Did you just call my mind beautiful?" Raven replied with a rueful smile.

"Well, as beautiful as a mechanic's mind can be." Wick shrugged.

Raven punched him in the arm, then turned to her food. They ate together, Wick talking about how annoying Sinclair had become. Reluctantly at the end of the hour Wick returned Raven's brace to her and headed back to work. When he returned that night Raven was already asleep, completed brace on her leg. Wick bet she would never sleep without it again, in case she had to flee in the night.

In the dim light Wick took the screw and added his own little detail to the brace before lying down beside Raven and falling asleep. Wick is woken by a hand repeatedly smacking his arm.

"Property of Wrench monkey? Kyle you stupid engineer!"

* * *

 

Raven lies in the circle of Wicks arms at night. Abby says it will be her last night in the Med tent, and for that she is thankful. The last two days she was finally walking again, pacing the tent, every attempt to escaped fowled by someone. Abby, Jackson, Wick, Bellamy, Octavia, Monty, and even Harper. All of whom visit to keep her company and update her on the things happening in camp.

"You don't need to stay here every night you know." Raven knows he has his own quarters in the remains of the Ark.

"You need me." Wick pulls her closer "And I need you."

It's true, Wick does need her. He's scared to be without her. That something will take her away from him. He always has the urge to be close to her now, to keep her in his sights. He needs her laugh, her sarcasm, her smile, her strength. It's the only thing that's keeping him sane. But he doesn't tell her this, he knows that even though she's all in for the relationship, she's not ready for the weight of his true feelings yet. So instead he pulls her closer, buries his nose in her hair, and tells her to shut up and go to sleep.


	4. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's physical wounds have all but healed, her and Wick try to move on.

Abby had just cleared Raven from Medical. The first thing she did was head to the room in the Ark that she had shared with a female member of the guard. Only her stuff wasn't there. Not her blanket, not her one spare outfit, not her hand-light, not her pillow, not any of her trinkets that she liked to fiddle with when she couldn't sleep.

"Where's all my stuff?" she demanded of the brunette dozing on her bed.

"I don't know, some big blonde guy came and took it." The young guard member shrugged.

With a clenched jaw Raven spun and limped her way to Wick's room. Only none of his stuff was there. Not his blanket, pillow, books, spare clothes or crappy engineer gear. Fuming with rage Raven stormed to the workroom where she, Wick and Sinclair worked. Sinclair was bent over who knows what, connecting some wires together.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"Outside." Sinclair replied without looking up.

Raven found her way outside, stopping to scan the horizon. It was mid afternoon, most people just having finished lunch. There was Jasper alone, staring at the ground angrily. Monty and Miller sitting closer together as they put together rations, Bellamy on guard, constantly glancing towards where Clarke disappeared, Abby and Kane arguing over some administrative decision, and Octavia and Lincoln sparring. Finally Raven found Wick just coming out of a tent that hadn't been there yesterday. Raven stormed towards him, he saw her and grinned.

"Hey Abby let you-"

"Where the hell is my stuff?" Raven demanded.

Wick just tossed his thumb towards the tent. Raven stepped inside and stopped at the site. In the center of the tent was a cot made of logs and a blankets, both their pillows and blankets were on it. There was a table and two stools, half the table covered in engineer crap, and half in Raven's mechanic stuff. An old wooden crate stood as a nightstand that held her hand-light and Wick's books. In one corner there was a roughly made trunk that Raven guessed held and Wick's clothes.

Raven turned to Wick, hands shaking. When she looked up at his face he found her looking at the ground nervously. Raven had never seen Wick nervous, it made her heart and gut do a funny thing.

"Kyle." She breathed "Is this your way of asking to share a tent?"

Wick just nodded and raised his eyes to meet hers. A second passed and then a big grin crossed Raven's face. She launched forward and kissed him. Wick kissed her back, relief and happiness pouring through him. When he pulled back he had a stupid grin on his face. Raven tried her best to wipe it off the rest of the day.

* * *

 

It takes only two days for ravens brace to struggle. After all, she hadn't had much opportunity to test it's endurance in Medical. So when Raven is on her way to the workshop she isn't completely surprised her brace breaks. A support piece crumbles and she's on the ground. At first Raven curses the thing, tosses the broken piece around. Wick enters the hallways, starts as if he's going to rush to her and she bristles. But he stops, walks towards her calmly and simply offers a hand. She takes it, he helps her to the work shop and leaves her alone to fix her brace.

Several hours later Sinclair returns from a break with his wife, and Wick is not far behind. The blond engineer saunters over to where Raven is and plops down on the bench next to her. So close that their arms meld together. Raven is about to make a rather mean comment when she sees Sinclair pick up a tool. It's a drill, she freezes instantly. Sinclair looks to her, as if for permission or to give her time to leave. Raven nods after a tense moment and looks down at the table.

The drill starts and Raven's entire body flinches, her hands clench almost painfully around the screw in her hand. Wick wraps one arm around her and she leans heavily into him. his free hand pry's the tool from her hand so she can grip it instead. her eyes close.

"No, open your eyes." Wick says and Raven has to fight herself to obey.

"Look at him, it's just Sinclair." Wick explains as she watches the older engineer/mechanic "He's just fixing some badly made Mechanic invention."

Raven elbows him in the stomach, and suddenly she know's she'll be alright.

* * *

 

Raven woke screaming, from the sounds of drills and the pain of her hip being stabbed once again. It was dark and she was scared. It took her a moment to realize that strong, thick arms were around her, had tightened their grip around her. Wick held her strongly, but in a way that if she pushed against him she could easily free herself. But Raven stayed in his arms, instead twisting so she could push her face and tear streaked cheeks into his shirt, her hands twisting in the material. For a while her breaths were uneven and quick.

Wick rocked her, kissed her forehead and whispered to her. Told she was safe, he was here, they weren't in the mountain, there were no more drills, the Mountain Men were dead, they were at Camp Jaha, he was here, she was safe. Slowly she felt asleep again, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and to his hands stroking her back.

 

Wick woke with a gasp, his entire body shaken. When his eyes were closed he had watched the life be drilled from Raven, and he was stuck to that damn wall. His breathing was laboured, hands desperate to find Raven alive. They did, a second after he woke she was climbing from his side to lie on his chest. His hands gripped her shirt at her hips and pulled tightly, latching her to him. 

She runs her hands through his hair and kissed him until he could forget about her on that table for a while. He fell asleep whith his legs tangled with hers, her hands in his hair, and her lips against his cheek.

 

A couple nights later she makes the first move. Pulling the tie out of her hair, kissing him, and pressing her entire body against his. They strip each other, Raven discovering that Wick made another adjustment to her brace. With two flicks it easily comes off her leg. She calls him a pig but pulls him closer. When all their clothes are gone Wick kisses everyone of her scars and even makes her forget one of her legs doesn't work.

* * *

 

Raven and Wick are working in the work room when out of the corner of her eye she sees him tense.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." But Wick's eyes are glued to tracking something on the table.

Raven walks over to insect. Wick's hands are frozen where he was bending metal to make more cups. There's a soddering iron, other bits of metal, tools, and...a small brown spider. A beat passes and a huge grin crosses Raven's face.

"Oh my god." she says in realization.

"Oh my god!" she exclaims in pure unadulterated bliss.

"You're scared of spiders!" Raven looks at Wick.

He fumbles for an answer but can't. Raven nudges the harmless bug into her hand. She takes a step towards Wick and he stumbles back.

"Holy shit I need to tell everyone!" Raven is nearly jumping for joy.

"No-you can't!" Wick nearly shouts as Raven makes her way to the door. "If you do I'll tell everyone about the first time you were on top and your brace broke."

Wick doesn't think he's ever seen Raven so red. She mumbles an agreement and leaves to set the spider free.

* * *

 

Wick sits on a chair by the fire. He has a blanket around his shoulders and Raven sitting sideways in his lap. She leans against his chest, holding the blanket around them. The group of delinquents swap stories, every once in a while an approving glance is thrown towards the couple. But mostly they're in their own little world. And then that little world is shaken by three words.

"I love you." Raven nearly whispers.

But Wick heard it, and his every cell freezes. He waits a moment, as if to let the words sink in and assure himself that they were said. He looks at her, but she is fumbling with her brace. Just the other day she had complained of it always being cold in the cooling weather, so Wick had stripped pieces of the insulation of his jacket, and super glued them to the inside of the brace. Wick tightens his hold on her, pushes his nose into that little crook between the back of her ear, top of her neck and side of her head. He let out a shaky breath.

"I love you too." he said against her skin.

Raven twisted her head and he dipped his lips to hers for a sweet, gentle kiss strong with newly spoken emotion. Hoots and hollers surrounded them, both were sure they saw valuable possessions switch hands, but they didn't care. A small, proud smile graced Wick's face. Raven huffed and rolled her eyes to try and ease the strong moment.

"Damn engineers."

A throaty chuckle

"Damn mechanics."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a disgusting human being entirely composed of fluff.


End file.
